Marcado por el destino
by Laslu - burue
Summary: Link ha seguido un enlace al pasado, ha visto vidas futuras y ha vivido aventuras en dimensiones paralelas, mostrando siempre el mismo corage, pero ¿nunca se ha preguntado por qué fue elegido para ser el héroe del tiempo? Pasa y encuentra la respuesta...
1. El héroe antes del Héroe

* * *

Disclaimer: La leyenda de Zelda y todos sus elementos son propiedad del señor Miyamoto, nada me pertenece y prometo darle un uso decente a todo lo que tome prestado. Con permiso de los fans, voy a sacarme unos cuantos datos históricos y personajes de la manga, pero de eso se trata escribir un fic, ¿no? No hay explicaciones para no quitarle la gracia a la historia, ya se irá explicando sola.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1 **—** El héroe antes del Héroe**

.

Durante los años en que la paz de Hyrule comenzó a tambalearse bajo la presión del mal que se iba introduciendo por sus fronteras, medio siglo antes de que el verdadero mal se instalara en su corazón, en nombre del rey, se hizo un llamamiento a las armas. Algunos de los que se presentaron mostraban capacidades sobresalientes en el arte de la lucha y fueron escogidos para ser entrenados a un nivel superior.

Fue por aquel entonces cuando los pocos sheikah que se mantenían fieles a la familia real se separaron definitivamente de su pueblo y precisamente uno de ellos resultó ser el más destacado de los soldados que conformaron aquel grupo de élite. Su nombre era Nilk.

En diversas misiones, tanto de represión como de defensa, aquel guerrero nato demostró su gran valor y destreza por lo que, tras una meteórica y brillante carrera de victorias y ascensos, le fue ofrecido el mando del ejército. Sin embargo, lo rechazó, manteniéndose únicamente como capitán de su compañía, pues no se consideraba merecedor de mayor distinción. En su conciencia pesaba el recuerdo de sus orígenes, su raza estaba ahora en el bando opuesto, a punto de provocar una guerra civil junto a los demás pueblos de Hyrule.

A cambio del alto nombramiento que declinó aceptar, le otorgaron un derecho de compensación para premiar su lealtad y dedicación. Eligió al mejor corcel de los que se entrenaban en las cuadras del castillo, un palomino de pelaje cobrizo intenso cuyas crines, cola y patas eran blancas, y una punta de lanza, también de color blanco, pintada sobre el hocico. Lo llamó Tasllion.

Con el tiempo, en parte tal vez por el aura taciturna y romántica que le envolvía, pero sobre todo debido a su honorabilidad en el combate y la misericordia que mostraba hacia sus enemigos, se convirtió en un héroe popular. La historia del valiente capitán que, al mando de un grupo de orgullosos guerreros, defendía las aldeas de los saqueadores sin derramar sangre y mantenía a los enemigos tras las fronteras por el temor que les inspiraba se extendió por el reino y muchos le aclamaban casi con tanto entusiasmo como al mismo rey.

Las diferencias entre las razas que habitaban Hyrule se fueron haciendo cada vez mayores, pero los confiados consejeros del trono no consideraron necesario aumentar el número de soldados ni advirtieron que al tratar de cubrir tantos puntos conflictivos, segregaban el ejército en grupos reducidos de entre los que cada vez llegaban mas heridos graves y menos soldados.

Durante una seria revuelta al noreste del reino, llegaron informes de fuertes enfrentamientos con los sheikah que habitaban aquella zona y, finalmente, Nilk y sus hombres se vieron en la obligación de acudir como apoyo. Durante el trayecto, el joven sentía en su interior algo que nunca antes había experimentado al ir a la batalla: miedo. No temía al dolor ni a la muerte y confiaba en sus hombres, pero le horrorizaba pensar en cruzar la espada con los de su propia raza, pues podría darse el caso de tener que matar a un antiguo compañero de juegos, tal vez el padre de uno de ellos, quizás un hijo.

Con el corazón a punto de estallarle, llegó por fin a su ciudad natal y, al encontrarla convertida en un campo de batalla, se sintió desfallecer. Después de reunir el valor necesario se internó en la lucha con brazo firme y comenzó a desarmar y tumbar a sus enemigos, protegiéndolos del filo de su espada y de los cascos del bravo Tasllion. Con cada uno de sus sentidos puestos en los duelos ajenos, sufrió numerosas heridas y su energía se debilitaba con el enorme esfuerzo que suponía tratar de preservar la vida del enemigo por encima de la suya propia.

En el momento más crudo de la batalla reconoció a un amigo de la infancia, sumido en una pelea encarnizada contra uno de sus mejores subordinados. De fuerza y habilidad igualadas, ambos combatientes llegaban ya al límite de sus fuerzas. El ojo experimentado de Nilk registró que el siguiente y último movimiento llevaría a un empate mortal en el que cada espada atravesaría el cuerpo del oponente, y eso no lo podía permitir.

Rápido a pesar de las innumerables heridas y desesperado por impedir que muriesen hombres de gran valía en una guerra casi fratricida, saltó entre los contrincantes para evitar el desenlace fatal. El sonido de las espadas hundiéndose en la carne y atravesando el hueso, un profundo gemido y los gritos ahogados de un amigo y un fiel soldado, la lucha cesó y se extendió el silencio, como si un viento de muerte hubiese apagado el fragor de la batalla.

Todos los hombres de alrededor, obedeciendo a una orden sin voz, dejaron caer sus armas y todos los ojos se clavaron en la figura arrodillada pero aun orgullosa del capitán. Sólo los dos que empuñaban las espadas hundidas en su cuerpo, reaccionaron por fin al salir del trance, dándose cuenta de lo que habían hecho y retirando sendas hojas. El sheikah se apresuró a detener la hemorragia con sus propias manos mientras el hylian desgarraba jirones de su capa. Poco a poco, los soldados se fueron retirando para formar fuera de la ciudad y las mujeres sheikah, que habían salido cuando se hizo el silencio, comenzaron a atender a los heridos de uno y otro bando, calladas figuras portadoras de alivio tras la tormenta.

A medida que recuperaba la consciencia, sentía el dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo, ardiendo en cada herida. Nilk se apoyó en los brazos del soldado y el sheikah que, sin resistencia, obedecieron la orden que conformaban las únicas palabras que pronunció:

—Traed mi caballo.

Le ayudaron a montar y permitieron que partiera en silencio, después de lo cual, el hylian se hizo cargo de la compañía que aguardaba fuera, viendo pasar a Tasllion cargando a su capitán al borde del desmayo. Montura y jinete se fueron alejando hacia ninguna parte bajo el sol moribundo, que iba dejando tras de sí sangrientos jirones de nubes sobre el horizonte dorado.

.

* * *

.


	2. Camino al olvido

* * *

Copia y pega del Disclaimer: La leyenda de Zelda y todos sus elementos son propiedad del señor Miyamoto, nada me pertenece y prometo darle un uso decente a todo lo que tome prestado. Con permiso de los fans, voy a sacarme unos cuantos datos históricos y personajes de la manga, pero de eso se trata escribir un fic, ¿no? No hay explicaciones para no quitarle la gracia a la historia, ya se irá explicando sola.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 2 – Camino al olvido**

.

Sumido en pesadillas con casas ardiendo, mujeres gritando, niños llorando y hombres matándose entre ellos, Nilk se dejó llevar por su fiel montura mientras la noche caía sobre Hyrule. Sólo cuando todas las estrellas brillaban en el cielo compitiendo con la luna llena pudo al fin despertar. Se encontraba débil pero al menos estaba lúcido. Lo suficiente como para que todos los recuerdos de la última batalla se agolparan en su cabeza, reforzando el sentimiento de culpa que finalmente le había empujado a la deserción.

Había nacido para el combate, pero lo aborrecía. El valor y el orgullo de un guerrero eran los rasgos que le definían y, sin embargo, odiaba herir a otro hombre justo y valiente, aunque fuera su rival. Cierto era que había derrotado a muchos enemigos extranjeros, pero aquellos eran seres oscuros y malvados que nada tenían que ver con los habitantes de Hyrule, a los que se había visto forzado a enfrentarse durante tanto tiempo. La guerra contra los demás pueblos de Hyrule era para él un sinsentido en el que sólo por su condición de soldado leal a su juramento había aceptado participar.

Como sheikah, sabía más de las tradiciones de Hyrule que muchos de sus habitantes y era una de las pocas personas que conocía el verdadero motivo por el que, desde hacía tiempo, el reino se veía acosado por fuerzas externas, causantes de los conflictos entre los pueblos que convivían en él. Sabía que buscaban dividirlo y debilitarlo, de forma que quienes guardaban el tesoro más preciado de aquella bendita tierra no contasen con aliados para defenderse.

El Reino Sagrado, el lugar en el que reposa del don de las diosas, el Triforce. Según la leyenda, tras la creación del mundo, Nayru, Din y Farore regresaron a su morada celestial y en el punto desde el que dejaron la tierra aparecieron tres triángulos dorados que representaban a cada una de ellas. Se decía que contenían el poder de las diosas y quien los controlase obtendría un poder capaz de someter al mundo. Por el Triforce el reino de Hyrule se consideraba el elegido, pero también lo convertía en el objetivo de las cada vez más poderosas alianzas enemigas que buscaban ese poder.

Sea como fuere, a él ya no le incumbía nada de todo aquello. Si alguna vez le había debido algo a su patria, lo había pagado con creces manteniendo a raya a los invasores y pacificando a los rebeldes, levantados contra el reino a base de mentiras. Ya no quería ver más guerra, se marcharía lejos y desaparecería en el olvido. Había elegido el lugar donde perderse para siempre, así que se dirigió hacia el oeste. Hacia el desierto del Coloso.

Tomada aquella decisión, sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Se inclinó sobre las crines de Tasllion y acarició el blanco pelaje, a lo que el corcel respondió con un suave resoplido, agradecido. Tras tantas batallas y tantos viajes juntos, el caballo se había convertido en su más fiel compañero, lo más cercano a un amigo que el solitario sheikah había tenido. No podía condenarlo a una existencia pesarosa entre las arenas del desierto, se merecía algo mejor.

Desvió su camino hacia el sur hasta que vio aparecer en lontananza la silueta fortificada, como si de un castillo se tratase, del rancho más antiguo y de mayor renombre de Hyrule, contra el que no podían competir ni siquiera las caballerizas del castillo; el rancho LonLon. Fundado hacía siglos, había dado montura a los más grandes héroes de la historia del reino.

Sabía que, a pesar de la hora tardía, no le cerrarían las puertas a ningún jinete solitario, así que ascendió por el camino empalizado que conducía a la entrada de la hacienda y esperó a que los relinchos de Tasllion reclamasen la atención del vigilante.

—¿Quién va? —preguntó el hombre de baja estatura pero complexión recia, aproximándose con un farol.

—Ayúdeme, por favor —Nilk se apoyó en los hombros del ahora solícito ranchero que al ver sus heridas bajo la luz de la llama había cambiado radicalmente de actitud: había dejado la azada apoyada contra la pared, como demostración de confianza hacia el desconocido, si bien antes había dado un alta voz de aviso a los de dentro.

El rancho había sido respetado desde el comienzo del conflicto y nadie había osado tratar de asaltarlo, e incluso lo habían defendido de alguna incursión enemiga, sabiendo que era un lugar estratégicamente perfecto para comenzar una invasión sólida. Aun así, sus habitantes eran cautelosos con los visitantes, no corrían buenos tiempos.

La mujer del ranchero ofreció una y mil veces un buen plato de sopa caliente al capitán mientras que una pequeña pelirroja le observaba curiosa mientras anudaba y desanudaba un pañuelo naranja que le protegía los hombros.

—Hola, señor caballero —sonrió la niña mientras su padre le limpiaba las heridas a Nilk y se las vendaba de nuevo. La niña señaló con cara seria—. ¿Te duele?

—Un poco, pero lo aguantaré —sonrió en respuesta y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo el maltrecho capitán.

—Aparta, Marin, deja que tu padre atienda al señor —intervino la madre, pero Nilk le hizo un pequeño gesto para que le permitiese hablar con la niña.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Marin? —cuando ella asintió, cogió una de sus blancas manitas y la miró directamente a los grandes y brillantes ojos color añil— ¿Ves mi caballo? Es un buen amigo y compañero, pero a donde voy ahora no puede venir conmigo pues no es un lugar bonito y no tendría hierba fresca para comer, agua fresca para beber, ni prados por los que trotar sin peligro, ¿podrías cuidarlo por mí?

La niña observó al paciente corcel que aguardaba pegado a su amo y después le devolvió a éste el suave apretón que le había dado al encomendarle su petición.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes, señor caballero —afirmó con decisión— Nunca dejaré que le pase nada malo, le encontraré amigos en el rancho y me ocuparé de que viva contento para que no te eche de menos. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Su nombre es Tasllion, gracias por hacerte cargo, Marin —Nilk buscó en una de las bolsas de su cinturón y deslizó un broche dorado con la forma de una máscara de goblin en la mano de la niña, que lo miró sorprendida—. Esto te protegerá de la gente mala y no permitirá que te pase nada a ti, así podrás defender a Tasllion.

Marin asintió seriamente y con gesto firme, sujetó la brida del caballo, el cual se dejó llevar como si conociera a la pequeña de toda la vida, mientras ella lo conducía hacia los establos, susurrándole dulcemente como sólo un niño puede hablarle a los animales.

Mientras tanto, el ranchero que había aguardado en silencio, le hizo un gesto a un mozo que esperaba tras él, le dio una breve orden y el muchacho desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Al momento llegó tirando de la brida de un animal pequeño y robusto, que guardaba cierto parecido con el dueño del rancho, pensó Nilk, permitiéndose una sonrisa interior.

—Este es Ekydon. No sé a dónde vas, pero seguro que es más allá de las tierras verdes de Hyrule —el ranchero hizo una pausa, lamentando el seguramente amargo destino del hombre malherido—. No puedo darte una montura para llegar hasta allí, pero sí al menos hasta la frontera. Si lo dejas ahí, Ekydon volverá sólo hasta el rancho.

Nilk agradeció la ayuda y el buen corazón de los hospitalarios rancheros, tomó la botella de leche que le ofreció la mujer en un último intento desesperado por alimentarlo, y regresó al camino bajo las estrellas, viendo que la luna casi había concluido su paseo nocturno y se preparaba para desaparecer.

Siguió rumbo al oeste hasta que empezó a notar el aire nocturno, frío y seco que soplaba desde el corazón de su destino. Había elegido aquel lugar en parte como penitencia pero también porque allí nadie le buscaría y sin duda el mundo se olvidaría de él si se rodeaba de las intemporales arenas del desierto. Aun tendría que sortear un difícil obstáculo, pero esperaba que incluso las orgullosas ladronas entendiesen sus motivos, o se abriría paso luchando una última vez.

Al llegar al rocoso y estrecho camino que se perdía en el rojo paisaje de las afueras del valle Gerudo, desmontó al pollino que tan buen servicio le había prestado, acarició sus peludas orejas y le despidió con amables palabras, dejando en sus alforjas la botella de cristal ya vacía de la revitalizante leche LonLon y el saco de rupias que ya no necesitaría allá a donde iba.

Mientras a sus espaldas el cielo comenzaba a clarear pero todavía el mundo se encontraba sumido en las tenues sombras que preceden al amanecer, Nilk caminó cauteloso por entre los riscos hasta encontrarse un pequeño riachuelo que, con el paso del tiempo había excavado un minúsculo foso entre dos altas columnas naturales. Para salvarlo, se había colocado una inestable tabla de madera, lo suficientemente ancha para un caballo. Pero el guerrero decidió deslizarse por la suave pendiente del foso, nadar hasta el otro lado y asomarse con precaución por el borde.

A unos doscientos metros pudo ver el extremo sur de un verdadero puente que cruzaba una profunda y estrecha garganta de roca. Desde donde lo veía él, a la derecha del puente saltaba una ruidosa cascada desde un alto risco hasta el fondo de la garganta. Tal era su potencia que, a pesar de la distancia, el salvaje y caudaloso río parecía tratar de alcanzar el puente, hasta que la fuerza de la gravedad vencía la de la corriente. Apoyada en uno de los pilares de sujeción del puente, una mujer de cabellos cobrizos y piel bronceada. Vestía de blanco y ocultaba el rostro tras un velo. Entre sus brazos cruzados sujetaba una lanza de hoja ancha contra el pecho, y uno de sus pies apuntalaba el peso de su cuerpo contra la madera. Parecía estar dando una breve cabezada y Nilk, de rápidos reflejos, vio su primera oportunidad.

Apoyando ambas manos sobre la tierra y preparándose para el terrible sufrimiento que aquel movimiento le iba a suponer, sus fuertes brazos soportaron el impulso de sus piernas y en un momento todo su cuerpo se sostuvo sobre ellos, manteniendo una posición perpendicular al suelo. Desde ahí el guerrero se impulsó de nuevo para describir un arco en el aire y acabar agachado, reprimiendo un aullido de dolor pero otra vez con los pies en la tierra, cerca de unos grandes pedruscos colocados entre el foso y el puente por un un reciente y conveniente desprendimiento, que le servirían de refugio momentáneo.

Amparado por la sombra y la roca mientras trataba de sobreponerse al dolor. Vio que se había movido justo en el momento preciso pues la vigilante despertó al oír pasos y rápidamente se colocó en medio del camino, mirando a su relevo con un puño sobre la cadera y el otro sujetando la lanza paralela a su cuerpo. Pero no esperó mucho antes de echar a andar airada hacia su compañera que, al parecer, se había retrasado.

Con la suerte de su parte y sabiendo que aun no podrían distinguirle en la oscuridad ni le oirían por la fuerte discusión que acababan de comenzar, Nilk corrió agachado hasta el puente, saltó sin dudar y se agarró con una mano a uno de los maderos, mientras con la otra buscaba la cuerda que los mantenía unidos. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pues en aquella posición las graves heridas bajo los hombros mermaban su resistencia, se balanceó y avanzó enganchándose a los cabos que adivinaba antes que ver y confiaba en encontrar en la penumbra, para no precipitarse al río. Alcanzó el final del puente a punto de desfallecer y esperó a que las guerreras zanjaran el altercado, al final del cual, cada una se fue dando la espalda a la otra, mientras la sombra furtiva del ex—capitán trepaba por el borde del acantilado y se pegaba a la pared de piedra.

Cruzó rápidamente el ancho y descarnado valle Gerudo, aprovechando cada saliente en la roca y cada piedra en el camino para evitar ser descubierto por las guardias, aunque éstas no eran demasiado numerosas y parecían estar poco concentradas en su cometido. Era algo raro en aquellas mujeres, ladronas celosas de su guarida y concienzudas en todo lo que hacían. Pero como la situación le era favorable, Nilk no podía quejarse de su suerte, aunque no confiaba en que durase.

Sin embargo, llegó sin problemas al tramo final que le separaba del desierto y que cruzaba justo por delante del altivo fuerte Gerudo. Afortunadamente un obstáculo en el terreno, salvado por unas largas escaleras, ocultaba de la vista esa parte del camino. Las vigilantes miraban en dirección al fuerte, con lo que el borrón casi invisible en el que se había convertido el sheikah pudo escabullirse hasta el portón que le separaba de la tierra de nadie y del olvido.

Alguien había escuchado el único deseo del corazón del héroe pues el enorme entramado de madera que conformaba la puerta estaba subido hasta la mitad y nadie vigilaba el lugar. Al parecer no esperaban ningún peligro desde el desierto, aparte del desierto mismo. Con un último esfuerzo, se lanzó en una silenciosa carrera hacia su meta y cruzó el paso, para seguir corriendo sobre la fina arena que a poca distancia comenzaba a formar altas dunas. Cuando creía haberlo conseguido, sintió unos ojos clavándose en su espalda y antes de que pudiera localizarlos, una sombra cayó ante él después de saltar sobre su cabeza y la figura de una joven esbelta se irguió desafiante.

Vestía de forma parecida a las demás Gerudo, pero el color de su ropa se asemejaba al dorado de la arena del desierto. Sobre su espalda ondeaba una larga melena roja recogida en la nuca que, bajo el sol del amanecer, parecía fuego. Y en el rostro moreno, tapado por el velo, brillaban como zafiros unos ojos penetrantes que mantuvieron al sorprendido ex-capitán petrificado.

—¿Quién eres, intruso?

.

* * *

.


	3. Primer paso hacia el destino

* * *

Disclaimer: La leyenda de Zelda y todos sus elementos son propiedad del señor Miyamoto, nada me pertenece y prometo darle un uso decente a todo lo que tome prestado. Con permiso de los fans, voy a sacarme unos cuantos datos históricos y personajes de la manga, pero de eso se trata escribir un fic, ¿no? No hay explicaciones para no quitarle la gracia a la historia, ya se irá explicando sola.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 3 – Primer paso hacia el destino**

.

Antes de que cualquier respuesta que hubiese podido ofrecerle tuviese oportunidad de llegar hasta sus labios, la Gerudo pareció calibrar positivamente la habilidad y los reflejos del sheikah y, concluyendo que no debía darle la oportunidad de reaccionar ante su sorpresiva aparición, desenvainó dos enormes cimitarras y se abalanzó sobre él. Justo a tiempo para bloquear el primer golpe doble, Nilk desenvainó su espada y tras rechazar el embate, rodó sobre su espalda, lo cual le valió recordar de nuevo las dos profundas heridas que había recibido unas horas antes. Cuando se levantó pudo ver como la ladrona y sus armas se combinaban en una bella y mortífera danza donde el cuerpo de la mujer giraba y se elevaba sobre el suelo mientras las anchas hojas rasgaban el aire a su alrededor. De un ágil salto a una vuelta en dirección inesperada, trazaba círculos a su alrededor, lanzando certeros tajos que a duras penas lograba esquivar.

Pero al fin se desembarazó del efecto hechizante en el que le habían sumido aquellos hipnóticos ojos. Comenzó a contraatacar y el duelo ganó en intensidad, pero su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado debilitado y sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo los feroces embates de aquella mujer. Poco a poco, Nilk procuró avanzar hacia el desierto para evitar que el ruido de la lucha atrajese a otras Gerudo, mientras la ladrona trataba de aproximarse a la roca que delimitaba la dorada llanura como si temiese adentrarse en ella.

El ex-capitán se agachó para evitar una vez más el filo de las cimitarras y esta vez, fingiendo desplomarse durante un instante, apoyó una mano en la arena y barrió con la pierna el suelo bajo la mujer, que no esperaba un movimiento tan rápido de un enemigo exhausto y malherido. Aprovechando que la había desequilibrado, dirigió su espada hacia una de las empuñaduras de su oponente con la intención de desarmarla, pero ella reaccionó a tiempo empujando la hoja de Nilk con su otra cimitarra, con lo que, al final del movimiento, ambos habían perdido un arma. El problema era que mientras el sheikah sólo tenía una, la Gerudo aun blandía la otra cimitarra y no iba a darle tregua.

El siguiente golpe lo esquivó al tiempo que lograba sujetar por la muñeca la mano armada de su oponente. Mientras ella trataba de zafarse de la presa, un débil susurro formado por cientos de finos cristales chocando entre sí al ser absorbidos rápidamente, puso fin al forcejeo y llamó su atención. Ambos luchadores miraron hacia la fuente de aquel sonido y vieron cómo la arena a unos cuantos pasos se hundía por un agujero cada vez más ancho.

Sucedió en pocos segundos: algo largo y verde, surcado por púas por un lado y plagado de ventosas por el otro salió disparado de aquel agujero y se lanzó hacia donde se encontraban, apuntando justo hacia las piernas de la mujer. Nilk tiró de ella haciendo palanca con su cuerpo y logró llevarla tras él, fuera del alcance del tentáculo, pero éste, al no encontrar su primer objetivo, se enroscó en una de sus botas y lo arrastró.

Al caer y darse la vuelta, vio ante él a la sorprendida Gerudo y cuando ésta levantó la vista, adivinó que otro brazo tentacular surgía de la arena para llevarla también. Con sus últimas fuerzas, el guerrero apoyó su pierna libre en el suelo y saltó para interceptar el ataque del monstruo, consiguiendo que le atrapase por la cintura y cayendo de nuevo sobre la arena, ahora completamente inmovilizado.

Cuando ya se veía sumergido en la arena y devorado por el dueño de los tentáculos, Nilk vio pasar sobre él las babuchas de la mujer y, al ceder la presión sobre su pie y su torso, supo que había cercenado las extremidades de la criatura con su cimitarra. Después sintió un firme brazo bajo los suyos que le ayudaba a levantarse, y corrieron tan rápido como les permitía la postura alejándose de los saltarines pedazos de tentáculo, en dirección al fuerte. La ladrona se desvió en el último momento para llevarle hacia las rocas que hacían de muro natural y soporte para la morada de las Gerudo.

Llegados a un punto específico, escalaron con dificultad unos dos metros sobre la pared de piedra y, de repente, un estrecho camino, invisible desde el suelo, que ascendía y penetraba en el muro en dirección al fuerte. Nilk se preguntaba si su actuación instintiva al salvarla había sido suficiente como para hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre los hombres, pero no tenía más opción que dejarse llevar, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

Por fin alcanzaron un pasadizo abierto en la roca y, tras unos cuantos minutos caminando en la oscuridad, la Gerudo apartó un muro móvil y ayudó al sheikah a entrar en una amplia sala circular, iluminada por una luz solar de la que no pudo encontrar su procedencia. Uno de los semicírculos de la habitación estaba separado del resto por una doble cortina medio abierta desde donde podía ver un lecho cubierto por otra ligera cortina, varios cofres cerrados y en la pared, colgadas, toda una colección de espadas de todo tipo, lanzas, arcos y escudos. Una puerta maciza se adivinaba al final de unas cortas escaleras.

En el lado en que se encontraba él parecía vivir otra persona. No muy lejos de la entrada secreta que ahora no podría encontrar si no supiera dónde buscarla había una especie de cuba tallada en una roca muy suave y blanca, surcada de finas vetas negras. Un pequeño canal recorría la pared desde la cuba hasta un agujero tapado por una minúscula compuerta de madera, cerca de la cual colgaba un grueso cabo.

Más allá había una mesa en forma de media luna cuyos extremos se alejaban de la pared y rodeaban un taburete a cuyo alrededor, por todo el suelo, se amontonaban cajas de madera y urnas de cristal, botellas, jarrones de mil formas y colores y algún que otro caldero. En este lado de la cortina, sobre las paredes había máscaras, repisas llenas de plantas vivas o secas, dibujos de paisajes extraños y telas bordadas o pintadas en colores vivos y cálidos.

La mujer había dejado que se apoyase en un banco que rodeaba la cuba mientras ella manipulaba el cabo y la compuerta de madera, que al abrirse, para asombro de Nilk, dejó pasar un pequeño torrente de agua clara, caliente y perfumada que empezó a llenar la cuba tras él. Se asomó para ver como crecía el nivel del agua, pero una presencia amenazante tras él hizo que se girara lentamente.

A la altura de su cuello encontró la punta curvada de una afilada gumía y, sobre su cabeza, desde el rostro de la Gerudo ahora descubierto, aquellos profundos ojos le atravesaban otra vez, como un río atraviesa una montaña, penetrando hasta sus entrañas inexorablemente. La mano que sostenía la daga descendió y terminó depositando el arma a un lado de Nilk.

—Aun no sé quién eres —de nuevo aquella voz que ahora veía fluir desde los labios de la mujer, hizo que todos sus músculos se relajaran a pesar del dolor—, me lo has puesto difícil antes y aun ahora, en tu penoso estado, sigues resistiéndote. Te has ganado mi respeto, guerrero, así que puedes decidir contarme o no tu historia. Pero —hizo una breve pausa y su boca se torció levemente en una aviesa sonrisa— si me la vas a contar, debes saber que no puedes engañarme.

—Entonces sí que eres una hechicera —murmuró Nilk, más para sí mismo que para la expectante Gerudo.

Tras un momento de meditación, el sheikah decidió que nada perdía contándole a aquella especie de ladrona bruja lo que le había traído hasta el desierto, pues tal vez así lograría que le dejase marchar. Resumió sus orígenes y la situación por la que pasaba el país los últimos meses, omitiendo cualquier alusión al protagonismo que le otorgaba el pueblo, y por último declaró su intención de vivir como un ermitaño, lejos de la historia de Hyrule.

—Ahora me gustaría preguntar algo —añadió al final de su corto relato el cansado ex-capitán, y sin esperar el permiso, continuó—, ¿por qué no has dejado que se me llevara aquella bestia? No creo que a tus hermanas les parezca correcto que escondas a un hombre en vuestro fuerte, ¿no te estás arriesgando?

Una inesperada carcajada disipó buena parte de la tensión que aprisionaba el ambiente.

—¿Arriesgándome? Ahora mismo debe haber uno o dos hombres en cada aposento principal, dependiendo de si es privado o compartido. La diferencia entre mis hermanas y yo es que yo he sido más...selectiva. —la Gerudo sonrió con picardía ante el asombrado sheikah— Estamos en _esas_ fechas.

—¿Quieres decir que os estáis apareando ahora? —a pesar de lo absurdo de la conversación en un momento tan poco apropiado, la gama de reacciones de un joven ante semejante idea no podían ser demasiado amplia y ahora tocaba ruborizarse.

—¡Por las Diosas! —la mujer se puso un poco más seria, al notar una cierta familiaridad en su prisionero— Guerrero, puedes haber demostrado ser un honorable luchador, pero no te atrevas a usar esos términos en mi presencia.

—Nilk —interrumpió, también serio ahora el ex-capitán pues, a pesar de su posición poco ventajosa, prefería que le llamasen por su nombre—. Me llamo Nilk, olvidé mencionarlo.

—Nilk —repitió ella, pensativa—. Me parece que no eres consciente de hasta dónde alcanza tu fama, o no habrías ocultado tu condición de héroe aun sabiendo que no puedes esconderme nada —la mujer sonrió, esta vez benévola—. Esto mejora las cosas, capitán del ejército de Hyrule. Mi nombre es Kaliana, es justo que te lo diga, si vas a ser el padre de mi hija.

Ahora el joven sheikah se sintió realmente cohibido, pero trató de disimularlo. Vio casi en trance cómo la hechicera se dirigía a la compuerta para cerrar el paso del agua —la cuba debía estar llena— y después volvía frente a él para ayudarle a retirarse las vendas y lo que quedaba de su armadura.

Al retirar de su cabeza la capucha de tela sobre la que solía ir el yelmo, la mujer descubrió una corta melena de color dorado que enmarcaba una cara bronceada y unos ojos tan azules como los suyos. No era que el físico cambiase mucho las cosas, pero algo ayudaba. Sintió algo que siempre había considerado impensable: confiaba en aquel hombre, hasta ese punto leía honradez y sinceridad en su corazón.

Mientras ayudaba al sheikah a desnudarse, le confesó que había estado a punto de renegar de sus deberes como Gerudo, pues toda mujer de aquella tribu, a determinada edad, tenía la obligación de contribuir con su cuerpo al aumento de la sociedad de ladronas y ninguna podía eludirla. Pero Kaliana, considerada una privilegiada entre su pueblo por poseer el don de la magia, exclusivo de las antiquísimas Birova y que aquellas se habían encargado de pulir, no tenía ninguna intención de "aparearse", como bien había dicho el joven, con el primer incauto que hubiesen apresado las cazadoras.

Sin embargo, al enfrentarse a Nilk y, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que darle una hija a su pueblo, decidió que no encontraría mejor padre que un guerrero tan notable, sobre todo siendo un héroe de renombre en el reino.

—Mi hija...nuestra hija, sé que estará destinada a grandes cosas —sentenció Kaliana mientras ayudaba al sheikah a meterse en la "bañera", como llamaba ella a la cuba.

Antes de introducirse del todo en las cálidas aguas, sintiendo la mirada de la mujer sobre su cuerpo desnudo y sus manos sobre sus hombros, se sujetó a los bordes de la bañera y clavó sus ojos en los de la Gerudo. Trató de resistirse un momento y sus músculos se tensaron, pero tras un breve parpadeo de largas pestañas, siguió la dirección de las pupilas azules hasta la daga sobre el banco. Otro parpadeo y volvían a apuntarle, entre sonrientes y amenazadoras.

—Así sea —suspiró, vencido, y se hundió entre entre vapores y burbujeos.

.

* * *

.


	4. Los brazos de la diosa

* * *

Disclaimer: La leyenda de Zelda y todos sus elementos son propiedad del señor Miyamoto, nada me pertenece y prometo darle un uso decente a todo lo que tome prestado. Con permiso de los fans, voy a sacarme unos cuantos datos históricos y personajes de la manga, pero de eso se trata escribir un fic, ¿no? No hay explicaciones para no quitarle la gracia a la historia, ya se irá explicando sola.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 4 – Los brazos de la diosa**

.

Cuando despertó, todavía recordaba en la boca el sabor de la pócima de hierbas y, en la mano, el tacto de seda de la piel con la que se había fundido en caricias durante todo el día y la noche anteriores.

El efecto de la mezcla que le había administrado la bruja empezaba a desvanecerse inoportunamente, ya que había estado actuando durante sus sueños sin permitirle descansar, manteniendo vivas las sensaciones que había experimentado mientras estaba despierto, sin dejar escapar el recuerdo de cada susurro y cada gesto.

Sacudió la cabeza pesaroso, sabiendo que esas horas, breves y eternas a un tiempo, se añadirían a la tortura mental que padecería cada noche en el desierto. Recordaba que, al dejarle en el lecho, se había permitido regalarle un único beso en los labios, solitaria muestra de auténtico afecto al final de innumerables muestras de pasión de todo tipo, pero entre las que no había habido un abrazo, una mirada de ternura o una palabra que no ardiese en sus oídos.

No podía tenérselo en cuenta. Lo había hecho por deber y le iba a permitir seguir con su camino, ¿qué más podía pedirle? Habían acordado que se marcharía por donde vino, que podría llevarse algunas calabazas de agua, un paquete de comida seca y la espada que ella había recuperado de entre las arenas. No se había despedido, sólo le había deseado suerte antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cargando con los últimos dones de su anfitriona, Nilk buscó y accionó la palanca para abrir la entrada al pasadizo secreto, el cual recorrió sumido en pensamientos y sensaciones tan arraigados en su mente como el perfume que se había adherido a sus ropas y a su piel. A la salida del pasaje, lo primero que vio, sorprendido, fue la luz rojiza que anuncia el atardecer y comprendió que había quedado más exhausto y había dormido por mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

Caminó con precaución por el zigzagueante camino abierto en la pared de piedra hasta llegar al punto por el que le había subido la ladrona un par de días antes, donde halló su propia sangre seca sobre la arenisca. Miró hacia la entrada al fuerte desde el desierto y temió lo peor. Tal vez la hechicera, justa y benevolente, le hubiese regalado su confianza al que había elegido como padre de su hija, pero Nilk no podía estar seguro de que las demás ladronas estuviesen de acuerdo.

Y para su desgracia, no se equivocaba. En una sociedad cerrada, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, por mucho que se guiasen por códigos militares y estuviesen unidas como hermanas, la envidia sigue teniendo su pequeño y privilegiado lugar a la hora de causar rencores y conflictos. El amanecer en que el sheikah superó la seguridad del valle, tal vez no hubiera nadie vigilando especialmente la entrada y salida de intrusos, pero sí había quien vigilaba a la mujer más notable del pueblo Gerudo desde hacía varias generaciones.

Tras observar la pelea y el desenlace que había tenido lugar hacía dos días, hubo un par de ojos rasgados que se entrecerraron con alevosía al idear su dueña una forma de descargar su ira sobre una víctima fácil, consiguiendo además hacerle daño a la causante de sus celos. La segunda al mando Nihara era conocida por su frío y cruel carácter, y odiaba a Kaliana por haber empañado su carrera hacia el liderazgo de las Gerudo simplemente por nacer bruja.

Por eso, durante toda la noche anterior y el día que siguió, dos de las subordinadas de Nihara habían estado vigilando la pared por la que descendería su objetivo. Nada más verle aparecer, dieron la voz de alarma y un pequeño escuadrón de mujeres a caballo salió tras él.

No trató de huir, se limitó a seguir caminando, erguido y sin volver la vista atrás, consciente de que no era rival para un grupo de arqueras decididas a no dejarle escapar. Le rodearon en seguida y formaron en un círculo que se desplazaba al calmado y firme paso del sheikah, vigilándole por encima de los velos y esperando a que llegara la aspirante a líder de las Gerudo, acompañada por la hechicera. En los ojos de la última se adivinaban pesar y rabia, mezclados con resignación.

—¿Conoces a este espía? —preguntó Nihara con ese tono de amarga satisfacción de quien venga su frustrada ambición.

—¿Espía? —Kaliana miró a su rival casi escéptica— Es simplemente uno más de los hombres de la partida de este año, ¿el que yo he elegido debería ser más peligroso que el resto de los que han sido cazados?

—Si fuera uno de aquellos, ahora estaría en una celda esperando a ser utilizado y no caminando libre por el desierto, ni conocería una entrada secreta hasta tu habitación privada —la dura expresión de sus ojos se relajó en una mirada que pretendía ser condescendiente—. Entiendo que tu posición te permita ciertas licencias, hechicera, pero te has excedido esta vez, ¿o es este hombre algo más que un simple capricho?

—El deber es el deber, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Pero mezclar sangre mágica, tan rara como la mía, con la de un campesino cualquiera sería un desperdicio, palabras de Kotake —se defendió orgullosamente la increpada Kaliana.

—Así que ha sido idea de esas brujas, ¿no? ¿Es lo que quieres decir? —bajo el velo, Nihara apretó los dientes en una sonrisa despectiva— Está bien, eso lo arreglaremos luego. Ahora, vamos a ocuparnos de aquel.

Miró hacia la figura firme y orgullosa del guerrero sheikah, que permanecía clavado en la arena a cierta distancia de las Gerudo, que ahora se habían abierto en un semicírculo, seguras de que no tenía cómo escapar.

—Debido a la negligencia de la responsable de este hombre —continuó en tono de sentencia— y dado que ahora dispone de información secreta que podría poner a la comunidad Gerudo en peligro, será ejecutado —hizo una pausa para mirar de reojo la reacción de Kaliana—, inmediatamente.

Sin más ceremonia, alzó su arco y echó mano al carcaj de su espalda para sacar una flecha, pero con un rápido gesto, la hechicera le arrebató el arma y se alejó un poco. La mirada de triunfo en los ojos de Nihara, pensando que podría acusar a la hechicera de traición, duró apenas un segundo cuando vio cómo Kaliana tensaba el arco, apuntaba al pecho de Nilk y, cerrando los ojos como en una plegaria, soltaba el emplumado.

La flecha alcanzó a su objetivo en la mitad superior del pecho, ligeramente a la izquierda. Acertó en pleno corazón y el astil se hundió hasta la mitad. Lo último que vio el hombre antes de caer fueron dos únicas lágrimas saltando desde aquellos ojos profundos como lagos, para correr luego bajo el refugio del velo. Después, la tímida luna que se asomaba para despedir al sol le miró con tristeza desde la bóveda infinita.

Escuchó, como a través de una cortina de agua, los cascos de los caballos alejándose y dejando tras de sí un silencio pesado, definitivo. Los párpados, cansados, trataban de cerrarse para siempre, y sus ojos le enviaron una última imagen del mundo sobre él. En el centro de su visión brillaron dos alas de color esmeralda que descendían en círculos hacia su cuerpo. Sintió una calidez más allá de cualquier sensación que hubiese experimentado nunca y, sabiendo que llegaba el fin, entregó su último aliento a las diosas.

·

* * *

.

En el Templo del Tiempo, cada hora parecía dejar una impronta palpable a medida que fluía sobre las centenarias piedras.

Para mantener viva la magia que sellaba la puerta al Reino Sagrado, se celebraban rituales diarios, marcando cada momento del día con un significado simbólico.

Desde la hora en que el mundo quedaba sumido en tinieblas hasta que despuntaba el alba, se celebraba que Din dio forma a la oscura tierra, esculpiéndola e iluminándola con el poder del fuego.

Durante el amanecer y mientras el sol recorría el celeste sendero hasta su cenit, cada hora se la dedicaban a Nayru, que le insufló al mundo alma y ley, asentando las ardientes formas obra de Din con la sabiduría eterna del agua.

Finalmente, a medida que el disco dorado descendía lentamente hacia el rojo atardecer, se daban gracias a Farore, cuya alma vibrante hizo florecer la vida en la tierra, dotando a cada pequeña semilla del valor para crecer sobre la tierra que Din había cultivado y que Nayru había regado.

Tres doncellas, de tres antiguas familias, eran iniciadas a la corta edad de cinco años para aprender junto sus madres y dedicarse a la labor de sacerdotisas cuando llegaran a los quince. No eran privadas de una vida normal en la que formar un familia, pues debían pasar el cargo de madres a hijas, generación tras generación. Cada una era portadora de un medallón incrustado, respectivamente, con un rubí el de la servidora de Din, un zafiro para la de Nayru y una esmeralda para la de Farore. La forma de estas gemas coincidía con los grabados en el altar del Tiempo, aunque eran mucho más pequeñas.

Aquella tarde, en el jardín del templo, Midora terminaba de entonar los últimos cánticos en honor a Farore ante las hermosas flores de loto que crecían en una ornamentada fuente, situada justo en el centro del jardín del Templo. Era en aquel lugar dónde se honraba a aquella diosa cultivando y haciendo crecer todo tipo de plantas.

La sacerdotisa alzó la cabeza al percibir un movimiento entre los árboles y vio, como en un sueño, una gran águila incorpórea hecha de un fulgor verde brillante, entre cuyas alas descansaba el cuerpo de un hombre. La joven se levantó despacio y se retiró de la fuente, hacia donde parecía dirigirse la extraña figura. Al tocar el borde, el águila se desdibujó y flotó como una neblina, dejando con suavidad al hombre sobre la roca.

Con una mezcla de miedo y duda, Midora se acercó cautelosa hacia el cuerpo inerte rodeado de aquella luz de otro mundo. Extendió una mano hacia el pálido rostro y cuando lo tocó, el medallón de Farore brilló sobre su pecho, flotó como si una mano invisible lo levantara y empezó a absorber la luz, desde donde inundó el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y formó dibujos sobre su piel.

—_Midora —_pronunció una voz antigua y fresca como la primavera, tan llena de promesas como las ramas de los árboles en verano, la voz que se oye al abrirse una flor y al soplar la brisa entre las hojas—. _Escucha las palabras de la diosa, sacerdotisa._

Ante los ahora resplandecientes ojos de Midora, las aguas junto al hombre que yacía en el borde de la fuente empezaron a cristalizarse sobre sí mismas, creciendo ordenadamente en medio de un resplandor sobrenatural. Formaron una superficie rectangular rematada en un arco y enmarcada por tallos y hojas plateados. Cuando terminó de formarse, los fulgurantes cristales se fundieron rápidamente y crearon un espejo perfecto. Sin embargo, la imagen que se reflejó frente a la joven, a pesar de guardar cierto parecido con ella y el jardín a sus espaldas, tenía grandes diferencias.

La mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás le devolvía la mirada desde un paisaje de colores imposibles y formas perfectas. Su cabello parecía formado por hilos de esmeralda y sus ojos eran dos infinitos pozos de jade. Ella era la esencia de la vida concentrada en un solo cuerpo.

—¿Sois...sois vos la diosa de la Naturaleza, la dadivosa Farore? —se atrevió a preguntar por fin la muchacha, desbordada por una mezcla de temor y profunda reverencia.

—_No_ —contestó la imagen desde el espejo—. _Tan sólo soy una representación de su poder en la tierra, enviada con un propósito al reino de Hyrule _—hizo una pausa para posar su mirada sobre el hombre entre ella y la hylian—. _Este humano llamado Nilk, del pueblo sheikah y que consagró su vida a proteger a sus semejantes con valor y honestidad, fue injustamente condenado por la mezquindad de un corazón oscuro. Sin embargo, una mujer de alma justa trató de preservar su vida y rogó a las diosas por él._

"_Farore, que, como bien sabes, es la diosa de la vida y el valor, ha intercedido por este hombre pues, además de merecer el favor de los cielos, ha jugado un papel muy importante en el destino de Hyrule que volverá a repetir cuando llegue el momento. Para ello debemos mantenerle con vida, pero una diosa necesita una via para manifestar su poder directo en la tierra. Tú eres la elegida, servidora de Farore, a través de ti salvaremos a este hombre.__"_

La imagen unió las manos frente a su pecho mientras la sacerdotisa sentía la necesidad de arrodillarse junto al hombre inconsciente, poniendo sus manos alrededor de la flecha que tenía clavada en el corazón.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —sollozó cuando comprendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer— Si saco la flecha terminaré de matarlo.

—_No temas. Sobre esa flecha pesa un hechizo_ —explicó tranquilizadora la enviada de la diosa—._ La mujer que la disparó poseía los secretos de la magia antigua. Hizo desaparecer la punta de la flecha antes de llegar al corazón y desvió el astil, aunque no pudo evitar que lo rozara._

—Entonces...¡igualmente morirá!

—_Yo guío tus manos, ten fe en la diosa, sacerdotisa, sólo a través de tu cuerpo podemos canalizar el poder suficiente para salvarle. Ayúdanos antes de que sea tarde_ —el tono de súplica en la voz del espíritu, el hecho de que fuera un ruego y no una orde, hizo que Midora tomara conciencia de lo que se le estaba pidiendo.

—Sí, mi señora.

Cerró una mano sobre el astil mientras con la otra hacía presión al lado de la base, y contuvo el aire, concentrando toda su alma en la conexión que se había establecido entre la diosa y su cuerpo. Tiró suave y firmemente, la flecha cedió con facilidad y la sangre empezó a brotar de la herida. Así que el corazón todavía latía. Rápidamente puso los dedos sobre el pecho de Nilk y el poder de la diosa fluyó dentro de él, reteniendo la vida que se escapaba poco a poco.

—_Su vida aun está en peligro. Aquí, a pesar de la magia, una herida como esa no tiene cura y no sobrevivirá bajo las condiciones de este mundo_. _Sin embargo_ —hizo un gesto abarcando el mundo a su lado del espejo—_, en este lugar, a mitad de camino entre vuestro reino y el de las diosas, el tiempo y la vida fluyen de manera distinta. Aquí sanará y mantendrá sus fuerzas hasta que el destino le llame de nuevo para ocupar su lugar. Sacerdotisa, ahora la llave está en tu sangre, sólo tú conocerás el verdadero secreto de estas palabras_ —y al empezar a recitarlas, se fueron grabando en la base de la fuente según iban surgiendo de sus labios—_:_ _Cuando el fuego alcance el corazón, una lágrima romperá el espejo y liberará el espíritu dormido que llevará la luz entre las sombras._

Extendió los brazos, atravesando la superficie cristalina que separaba el jardín terrenal del jardín sagrado, y la joven, sintiendo una fuerza imposible en sus brazos, supo que debía levantar el cuerpo del hombre y entregárselo a la diosa, la cual se lo llevó al otro lado del espejo. Éste brilló de nuevo con aquella luz cegadora obligando a Midora a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió, la única luz que vio fue el último rayo que el sol lanzaba sobre el horizonte.

Unos pasos tras ella rompieron el estado de ensoñación en el que había quedado sumida, pero sus piernas fallaron y volvió a encontrarse de rodillas ante la fuente, temblando ahora que el espíritu de la diosa había devuelto a su cuerpo el libre albedrío. La muchacha que acababa de llegar, portadora del medallón con el rubí, se agachó junto a ella y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Midora, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó su compañera, alarmada.

—Kaia... —logró articular entre lágrimas la sacerdotisa.

La joven miró hacia donde, apenas un momento antes, se había encontrado cara a cara con la representación de una diosa en la tierra y le había encomendado el cuerpo de un hombre destinado a regresar a Hyrule para cambiar su destino. Podría haber sido un simple sueño o, tal vez...

—He visto nacer una leyenda.

.

* * *

.


	5. El despertar de Nilk

* * *

Disclaimer: La leyenda de Zelda y todos sus elementos son propiedad del señor Miyamoto, nada me pertenece y prometo darle un uso decente a todo lo que tome prestado. Con permiso de los fans, voy a sacarme unos cuantos datos históricos y personajes de la manga, pero de eso se trata escribir un fic, ¿no? No hay explicaciones para no quitarle la gracia a la historia, ya se irá explicando sola.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 5 – El Despertar de Nilk**

.

—¡Mamá! —lloró desesperada una niña mientras veía la sangre de su madre empapando sus quemadas ropas—. ¡Mamá, por favor! ¡Levanta!

—Shh... —la mujer se llevó un dedo a los labios, incluso aquel leve movimiento le costó un esfuerzo terrible—, calla, no deben oírte.

Un jabalí gigantesco se aproximó aplastando lo que quedaba de las casas a su paso, montado por un goblin de aspecto temible que iba pinchando con una lanza enorme cada montículo sospechoso de ocultar algún superviviente. Pasó muy cerca de ellas pero, por fortuna, les separaba un solitario muro que había quedado milagrosamente en pie tras la explosión.

—Ridomi... —susurró la mujer cuando los monstruos se alejaron— Escúchame bien, hija. No te preocupes por mi ahora, tienes que hacer algo importante, tienes que... —un estertor ahogó sus palabras un momento y la niña rompió a llorar de nuevo.

—Mamá, no te mueras, por favor —pero interrumpió sus sollozos cuando la mirada de su madre se volvió intensa, con una expresión que jamás había visto. Claro que, tampoco había visto nunca el caos de muerte y destrucción que envolvía ahora su ciudad natal.

—Pequeña, voy a pedirte algo muy difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo por tu padre y por mi, por todo nuestro pueblo —tomó aire notando cómo la vida en su interior se consumía rápidamente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y después cogió las de su hija, cerrándolas con fuerza, transmitiéndole toda su confianza—. Déjame aquí y ve al jardín. Escóndete, no dejes que te encuentren y busca...

—Pero... —trató de protestar la niña— ¿tú?

—¡No puedes dejar que te encuentren! —gimió la mujer al límite de sus fuerzas— Ridomi, por favor, ¡vete! Está en tu sangre... está... —su voz se convirtió en un leve suspiro y se apagó tras dos últimas palabras— _Te quiero._

Con una mirada de amor eterno hacia su pequeña, se soltó del hilo que le sujetaba a la vida y sus manos dejaron escapar las de la niña. Ésta sintió cómo el terror y la desesperanza invadían su joven corazón, pero algo en los ojos de su madre apaciguó aquellos sentimientos y la calmó. No habían quedado vacíos. Una luz verde como su iris, que parecía llegar desde más allá de las estrellas había quedado brillando en sus pupilas, infundiéndole coraje.

Unió las manos de su madre sobre su pecho y acercó algunas tablas para esconder su cuerpo. Después corrió amparada en las sombras, esquivando el fuego y los escombros. Oyó las risas de los invasores y los gemidos de los heridos, pero siguió avanzando sin mirar atrás.

Cruzó la plaza del mercado agachándose entre los puestos destrozados, alcanzó las escaleras que subían a la plaza del templo y se perdió entre las filas de piedras cotillas, cuyos ojos sin párpados parecían vigilar tras ella, protegiéndola.

La puerta del Templo del Tiempo estaba cerrada. No parecía que el fuego y las armas hubiesen pasado por allí. Ridomi contempló un momento la imponente fachada y después se dirigió hacia el jardín que crecía detrás. Allí había pasado cientos de tardes luminosas con su madre y aun en la oscuridad podía verla moviéndose entre los árboles y las plantas como un espíritu más de la naturaleza, murmurando oraciones a la diosa mientras prodigaba sus cuidados a todos los seres vivos que habitaban el jardín.

Las lágrimas, que había logrado mantener a raya minutos antes, volvieron a sus ojos y en su garganta un fuerte nudo amenazó con ahogarla. Se detuvo un momento y se inclinó, apoyando una mano en el muro cubierto de hiedra. Cerró los ojos, luchando contra el llanto, pero el tacto frío de algo que encerraba en su otra mano hizo que volviera a abrirlos. Contempló la esmeralda en el medallón de su madre y recordó que en los momentos más tristes siempre se sentaba junto a ella en la fuente del jardín.

Igual la abuela Midora se había sentado allí con su madre. Recordaba que hasta en sus últimos días, sin apenas fuerzas para andar, había seguido visitando el jardín, observando a su hija y a su nieta desde la fuente mientras cuidaban del lugar. Ahora, esa misma fuente de piedra blanca y aguas cristalinas brillaba como en medio del jardín reflejando la luz de la luna. Desde allí, su abuela y su madre la llamaban, allí encontraría consuelo, lo sabía.

Con un último esfuerzo alcanzó la fría piedra y se arrodilló. Leyó vagamente, una vez más, la inscripción dorada. _Cuando una lágrima rompa el espejo... _Las lágrimas eran ahora su peor enemigo, no podía seguir conteniéndolas y buscó en la superficie del agua la paz que su madre le había prometido.

Al asomarse, las estrellas la saludaron desde el fondo y la luna jugó a ser una brillante diadema sobre su cabeza. Era tal la claridad que reflejaban las quietas aguas que alcanzaba a iluminar su rostro. Desde allí abajo, sus ojos le devolvían una mirada desesperanzada, pero mientras los observaba, algo cambió. Su cara pareció envejecer repentinamente y una boca apretada por los años sonrió desde la fuente.

—¿Abuela...?

Sin darle tiempo a sorprenderse, la visión se diluyó con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido pero fue sustituida por otra en cuyos ojos brillaba aquella última luz que había calmado el dolor de la pérdida.

—¡Mamá! —sollozó la niña, sintiendo el corazón a punto de quebrarse.

Cuando el agua volvió a reflejar su cara, no pudo contenerse más. Por fin las lágrimas pudieron recorrer libremente sus mejillas. La más valiente de todas aquellas gotitas llegó hasta la barbilla de la niña y se atrevió a saltar al vacío. Al caer en las quietas aguas de la fuente, el reflejo del mundo sobre ella se disipó en suaves ondas. Una lágrima había roto el espejo.

Desde aquel punto bajo el rostro de Ridomi, una luz plateada empezó a brillar haciendo que el agua burbujeara y creciera como si alguna fuerza mágica la empujara desde el fondo. La muchacha abrió los ojos y al ver aquel portento dejó caer el medallón. En el lugar donde la esmeralda se había hundido vio crecer una superficie de luz plateada que acabó formando un espejo enmarcado en formas vegetales y que reflejaba el jardín desde una luminosa perspectiva.

Se levantó despacio y miró esperando ver su imagen pero, en su lugar vio a un joven con aspecto de soldado que miraba algo que tenía en la mano como si tratara de recordar. Finalmente, el soldado alzó la vista hacia Ridomi y avanzó desde el otro lado del cristal. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la superficie, ocupando todo el espejo con su impresionante figura.

—¿Eres Midora? —preguntó con una voz firme y profunda, de la cual nadie podría desobedecer una orden. Al no obtener respuesta, repitió— ¿Eres tú la sacerdotisa que curó mis heridas y selló mi cuerpo en el Reino Sagrado?

Ridomi, presa del miedo y el asombro, empezó a pensar rápidamente, buscando respuestas a aquellas preguntas, pero descubrió que ella misma no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaban preguntando.

—Midora era mi abuela, ¿quién eres tú? —de repente, una lucecita se encendió en el fondo de su memoria y recordó las palabras grabadas en la fuente—. ¿Eres el héroe de la leyenda?

—Tú... tu abuela, entonces han pasado muchos años —reflexionó él ignorando la última pregunta—. Pero claro, solo eres una niña, no podías ser... Dime, ¿has abierto tú la puerta?

—Yo no pretendía... —Ridomi se interrumpió bruscamente pues, tras la primera impresión, el mundo real había vuelto de golpe a su cabeza, el ataque de los goblins, su padre cayendo para proteger a los que huían, su madre soltando sus manos. Sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar de nuevo y entre sollozos le relató brevemente al joven tras el espejo todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Entonces es el tiempo del que me habló la diosa —declaró el joven cuando la niña terminó su historia. Meditó durante un instante y prosiguió—. No soy ningún héroe, pero ya perdí una vez la batalla contra el odio entre hermanos, y si me han dado otra oportunidad, no permitiré que ocurra de nuevo. Uniré a todos los pueblos de Hyrule para acabar contra el enemigo.

"Pero primero voy a limpiar esta ciudad."

Decidido, dio un paso al frente, atravesó el espejo y bajo desde el borde de la fuente hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha, y ella alzó la vista hacia el semblante sereno y confiado del joven que acababa de despertar tras un largo letargo. Tras incorporarse, echó a andar ante él guiándole hacia la plaza del mercado donde los invasores habían encendido una gran hoguera y se divertían haciendo sufrir a los supervivientes.

Nilk observó de nuevo el medallón que todavía llevaba en la mano y comenzó a recordar, o así lo creyó al menos, pues muchas de las imágenes que ahora poblaban su mente habían ocurrido mientras permanecía encerrado en aquella dimensión. ¿Cuántos? Cincuenta años tal vez. Medio siglo de acontecimientos perdidos se mezclaban con sus verdaderos recuerdos. Y todo empezaba después de unos ojos azules, una flecha en su pecho y unos ojos verdes que le transportaron a un lugar más allá del tiempo, escondido en las profundidades de una fuente.

Reconoció la ciudad a los pies del castillo de Hyrule, a pesar de las llamas y el humo. Vio a los goblins y supo que sólo eran una avanzadilla, pues ahora se encontraban dispersos y sin disciplina ninguna, no se preocupaban por continuar hasta el castillo donde sabían que encontrarían mayor resistencia. Pero, ¿por qué no defendían los soldados de Hyrule a su pueblo?

Sujetó a la niña por el hombro y le indicó que permaneciera en lo alto de las escaleras que descendían directamente a la plaza. Desenvainó la espada y apareció a la luz de las llamas que no pudieron eclipsar el aura luminosa que le rodeaba, recuerdo de su estadía en aquel rincón del Reino Sagrado. El primero de los goblins apenas le vio venir cuando ya tenía media hoja hundida en el pecho.

El sheikah sintió como todos los recuerdos de pasadas batallas y el instinto guerrero que yacía dormido en su alma despertaban con furia y tomaban el control de su cuerpo. Pero un poder que no había conocido antes le obligaba a blandir la espada con más fuerza que nunca. Su estancia en el Reino Sagrado no sólo había curado sus heridas sino que había dejado parte de su antiguo y celestial poder dentro de él. A pesar de estar rodeado por un buen número de enemigos, notaba la mano de Farore guiando su espada e infundiéndole coraje.

Los goblins comenzaron a cercarle aunque pronto temieron acercarse demasiado puesto que cualquiera que entraba en su círculo de alcance caía fulminado, y alrededor de sus pies empezaba a formarse una alfombra de cuerpos mutilados. Pero entonces vio al capitán de la compañía montando sobre su jabalí gigante y supo que tenía que reaccionar.

Se abrió paso entre dos goblins indecisos y trepó sobre los restos de una pared semiderruida al tiempo que el el capitán se lanzaba hacia él. En una arriesgada pirueta logró saltar sobre el jinete al tiempo que la montura embestía la pared haciéndola saltar por los aires. Mientras el jabalí continuaba su desbocada y destructora carrera, Nilk evitaba los golpes de la gran maza del goblin, cuyo tamaño le impedía seguir al ágil sheikah que, tras lograr afianzarse a sus espaldas, hundió en el grueso cuello la espada hasta alcanzar el corazón.

Cuando retiró la hoja, el goblin cayó pesadamente y el jabalí por fin se calmó. Nilk tomó las riendas, enfiló hacia el resto de la compañía que había observado expectante la lucha al galope y vio en sus caras el terror mezclado con la furia de ver a su capitán vencido. Espoleó al monstruoso animal y cabalgó directo al nutrido grupo. Los más inteligentes se dispersaron, pero hubo dos que permanecieron clavados en el sitio y sucumbieron arrollados por el jabalí gigante mientras que un tercero perdía la cabeza ante el filo del sheikah.

Comenzó a perseguir a todos los que corrían a esconderse entre los oscuros callejones o trataban de alcanzar la puerta de la ciudad, uno a uno fueron cayendo bajo las gigantescas patas del jabalí o atravesados por el acero. Finalmente, regresó a la plaza, sabiendo que todavía quedaba uno de aquellos escurridizos monstruos y no iba a dejarlo escapar. Pero de repente escuchó el letal silbido de una flecha al pasar sobre su cabeza, y al girarse en la dirección hacia la que iba el proyectil, vio a un goblin atravesado cayendo desde el tejado de una casa, con la ballesta lista para dispararle.

Se giró hacia el arqueo que acababa de salvarle y vio la imponente figura de una joven, alta y musculosa, sosteniendo un gran arco que a más de un hombre de fuertes brazos le hubiese sido difícil tensar. A la luz de la hoguera distinguió los colores añil y blanco de la casa real y el símbolo del ojo y la lágrima sheikah sobre su pecho.

No era posible, pensó confuso, había visto en sueños la aniquilación total de su pueblo. Desmontó y se dirigió hacia la joven, que se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras hacia el templo, al lado de la niña que había observado todo desde su escondite.

—Gracias, noble guerrera del pueblo de las sombras, me has salvado la vida —se inclinó con respeto ante la altiva figura.

—Gracias a ti, joven soldado... —se interrumpió al observar la distinción de rango sobre el pecho de Nilk—, capitán. Has erradicado la amenaza temporal de esta avanzada de goblins, pero no tengo conocimiento de que se haya dado la orden a ningún militar...

—He pasado un tiempo... retirado —atajó él—. Y no sabía que hubiese orden de no defender al pueblo de sus enemigos —continuó, elevando el tono—. ¿Cómo puede haber permitido esto sin actuar el ejército de su Majestad? —miró a su alrededor y señaló la destrucción provocada por los invasores—. ¿Es que el Rey ha abandonado a sus súbditos?

La altiva guerrera descendió por las escaleras hasta enfrentarse a Nilk y le miró directamente a los ojos, sondeando su mente y su alma con esa percepción más allá del mundo visible que poseían los sheikah. Parecía a punto de empezar una explicación pero, de repente, su expresión cambió para reflejar un gran asombro.

—¡Tú! —exclamó dando un paso atrás y levantando un brazo doblado hacia su pecho, como protegiéndose— ¡Es imposible! Eres... ¡no puede ser...!

—Antes de que conozcas más de mí por mi mente que por mis labios, creo que debo presentarme —la interrumpió él— Mi nombre es Nilk, de los sheikah. Fui herido durante una batalla contra mi propio pueblo durante la guerra civil. Tal vez se me diera por muerto, pero han ocurrido cosas más allá de mi entendimiento que me han permitido volver a esta tierra de nuevo. Ahora, por favor, respóndeme. ¿Qué está ocurriendo en el reino?

Tras la pregunta siguió un silencio roto tan sólo por el crepitar de las llamas en las ruinas que todavía ardían.

—Señor —al fin, una voz insegura desvió el duelo de miradas hacia la niña que permanecía de pie a una distancia prudencial—, creo que eres el héroe de la leyenda que mi abuela empezó —se interrumpió un momento, y miró a Nilk a los ojos—. Ella contaba que la diosa Farore había salvado a un soldado herido por una flecha clavada en el corazón y se lo había llevado a algún lugar donde sanarlo y preservarlo del tiempo.

"Al principio nadie la creía, pero en la fuente del templo aparecieron unas palabras que antes no estaban allí, y además se supo que un capitán del ejército muy famoso en aquella época había desaparecido. Mi madre —la voz se le quebró bruscamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero aun llorando, continuó—, ella me contó un secreto que la abuela no había compartido con nadie más. Decía que sólo las descendientes de nuestra familia podrían despertar al héroe porque fue mi abuela quien ayudó a salvarle."

"Nunca la creí —terminó sollozando—, pensaba que era un cuento y ahora ella está... yo, ¡no sé si lo he hecho bien! Ella confiaba en mi...

Cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro tratando sin éxito de contener el llanto. Nilk se acercó a ella, se agachó y la ayudó a levantarse para después cogerle ambas manos entre las suyas.

—Escúchame, pequeña —le habló como un padre aunque no más de seis años les separaban—. Estoy aquí y voy a proteger a mi pueblo y a mi rey que me necesitan. Si es gracias a ti, entonces lo has hecho bien.

Cuando se separaron, Ridomi abrió las manos y descubrió el colgante con la esmeralda que había dejado caer en la fuente. Se secó las lágrimas mientras se lo colgaba, mirando a Nilk agradecida, sin poder decir nada más. Él se dirigió de nuevo a la sheikah.

—¿Puedo preguntarte cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Impa, la última de los sheikah. Sirvo a la familia real como siempre ha hecho mi pueblo.

—Bien, Impa, sé que compartimos el amor a nuestra tierra y a la justicia. ¿Me ayudarás en lo que te pida si está en tu mano? —preguntó Nilk llevándose el puño izquierdo al pecho en señal de confianza.

—Te ayudaré en la medida de mis fuerzas y más aun si fuera necesario —respondió la joven, imitando el gesto e inclinándose levemente.

Nilk miró una última vez a su alrededor, grabando en su mente el color y el olor de la destrucción y la desesperación en que se encontraba sumido el pueblo indefenso, para poder reproducirlo ante el monarca con la suficiente precisión. No era necesario, conocía perfectamente la huella que dejaba tras de sí la guerra, pero nunca más lo iba a permitir.

—Entonces llévame ante el Rey.

.

* * *

.


End file.
